


Five Dollars Dialogues

by cubadivorce



Series: Fireproof [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, bestfriend cherik, i still don't know what i'm doing, lehnstrange - Freeform, no superhero stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubadivorce/pseuds/cubadivorce
Summary: "But when I get back there, and I see you with some guy kissing in the tree, you owe me $100.""Fine. $5. And a foot massage."





	Five Dollars Dialogues

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to make an intro as to why lehnstrange happened, why the gangs are dormmates, and why Charles isn't in the first part of Fireproof. I also made a whole new background for the characters, so the names are just really stolen (Like Wanda here isn't Erik's daughter, she's his sister. It's an AU anyway, deal with it)

Erik Lehnsherr was not a very talkative person. He barely spoke, once he spoke it’s only for important information or just plain wanted to shut someone up. He never really felt the need to speak a lot, he wasn’t very fond of it anyway. He just thought why waste so much energy to talk when he could do something else, like eating?

Not that he never spoke at all though, he talked with his friends. Charles and Logan, but that was it. Sometimes his friends were concerned, how was he going to make friends in college? Charles was going to go to England soon for his study program for one year, Logan won’t even go to college because of money problem—and he wasn’t interested in studying either.

So the couple days before Charles left, he called Erik to have lunch and met his friend. Erik was hesitant, he didn’t want to go, but once he arrived in New York, he really didn’t have much reasons to take a rain check. Thus why he eventually met Charles and his loud friend, Tony Stark.

“We’re friends since we were kids. Our parents just somehow friends with each other, so do we.” Charles said when Erik asked.

But of course, Erik knew Tony Stark, who didn’t? He was one of the richest kids in the country, everybody knew him. Erik saw him—and his father—on magazines couple of times. Not to mention his family was included in Fifty People of America last year in People Magazine, for being the most successful family for technology pioneer in the last decades. Along with the Xavier family, who was listed for the 9th position as the most influencing mind in education department in the US.

Erik thought it was already weird that he was friend with Charles, now Tony Stark asked him to be his dormmate. Not that he minded, he did need a dormmate to save money.

“Well, there’re already Stephen and Steve. But they’re fine with it, I know Charles for so long. I trust his judgement.” Tony smiled at Erik like he was a fairy god mother trying to help Cinderella get laid with the Prince Charming.

If that’s even the right analogy.

Anyway, he finally agreed.

When he first came into the dorm, it was Sunday so everyone’s were just staying in—because Tony said they needed to meet the newcomer first before the did whatever they wanted to do on their day off. One blonde man with big smile greeted him first after Tony brought him in.

Steve Rogers, the epitome of a good, role-model student, smiled at him the most. More than Tony. He was tall, blue bright eyes—not brighter than Charles though, bright smile, big body—much to Erik’s guess that he likes working out. Steve was in the art and design department but he dressed like an old man. There Erik thought a person with artistic mind would have better fashion taste. Somehow Steve was stuck with Tony because they’d been friends since middle school.

“I pestered him to be my friend and then now he’s stuck with me.” Tony said, surprisingly no objection from Steve. Erik could only lift one of his eyebrows awkwardly at that and nodded.

And then, there’s Stephen Strange.

An arrogant asshole without a smile on his lips as he greeted Erik from the kitchen table with one nod. Arrogant because the word that came out his mouth was only this, “As long as you people don’t touch any of my things, I’m fine with it.” And then he got back to his food and his iPad watching YouTube with airpods on.

Erik not going to lie, Stephen was an arrogant asshole with a very pretty face. He was gorgeous, tall, dark hair with white streaks on the sides, some bangs fell down on his forehead but the rest of them being pushed back. He had a pale skin, his eyes were sharp like he wasn’t 100% American. He had the weirdest eye color Erik had ever seen. They’re blue, but also green, but they turned yellow, and then just plain grey. They’re like changing everytime Stephen walked into different spots of light.

“He’s always like that. He’s an academically genius, but actually stupid and a lot of an asshole.” Tony smiled, folding his arms on his chest as Stephen glared at him with a mouthful of food and a faint,_ Heeeeyyy!_

“So, your room would be the one on the right, across from mine.” Steve pointed at the white door closer to the living room. “Those are Tony’s and that’s Stephen’s. Same bed, same closet, same size and everything.”

“You can bring anything here, we don’t really care.” Tony nodded, standing behind Steve when Erik looked around his room. “Two bathrooms, one’s on the back of the hall next to the kitchen, one is closer to the living room. Yours would be the one next to the kitchen, with Stephen’s.” He pointed at the kitchen direction again, Erik glanced at Stephen who was totally immersed with his breakfast.

“That’s because my and Tony’s stuff are already on that one bathroom, we’re sorry.” Erik didn’t know why he sounded apologetic.

“It’s fine by me.” Erik replied, turning his face to Tony and Steve again. Both of his new friends smiled and asked him to go to a party next weekend for the freshmen and Erik didn’t say no.

\--

That was almost a year ago, now Erik used to live with his new friends. They’re used to each other’s habit and schedule and remembered it like a clockwork every single day. Stephen would be the first person to wake up and then he would have his morning tea. And then Steve woke up and they would run for an hour or more. Then Tony would wake up and took a bath, preparing himself a cup of coffee. Stephen and Steve would be home and then that’s when Erik would wake up. Steve usually went to campus with his motorbike which he placed downstairs along with Erik’s. Tony would go to campus by his car after that with Stephen, and then Erik would go with Maggie.

After that, Tony would usually be the first to finish his class—because he was bored or just fast to finish an assignment, and then Steve. Erik and Stephen would be the last people to get home, or sometimes Stephen didn’t even go home and stayed at the hospital or his girlfriend’s place.

It occurred to Erik that the four of them really got a long well. He joined boxing club with Steve, sometimes he spent a whole day with Tony at the workshop to modify Tony’s car and his own motorbike, or sometimes he just stayed in the house with Stephen watching movies and doing their own assignments. He enjoyed living with them, even told Charles that there’s nothing to be worried about now that he had friends.

_“You sound so happy, I’m kinda sad that now I’m being left out.”_ Charles once told him by phone while he was smoking at the porch. It was Sunday morning, he didn’t have any work and he was too lazy to go out. Tony was already gone out with Rhodey, he saw Steve was at the garage fixing his motorcycle, and Stephen couldn’t be seen since he woke up.

They just came back from the summer break. Tony was still in his holiday fever and he looked really tanned from spending time in Bali. Steve just looked like he had a good time with his family, hanging out with his friends and worked as a staff for a movie production. And Stephen just got back from Malaysia, saying that his father asked him to come and spent his holiday there. While Erik just visited his family in New Jersey, and then just spent the rest of his holiday as a part-time worker at the construction in the city or hanging out with Logan.

“Well, you’re the one told me to have more friends.” Erik said, omitting the white smoke off his mouth. “And beside, there’s still no one likes to play chess here, so you’re not getting replaced yet.”

He heard Charles chuckled. _“Damn, I miss New York. Believe me when I said London is so boring without you and Logan around. I miss your cook and Logan criticizing about them.” _

“He’s doing great, you know. Even asking me to join operation with him when we had enough money to have our own diner.”

_“That sounds really wonderful. Ugh, I miss you guys so much. How’s your family? I miss Wanda.”_

“She’s having piano recital last week. I sent you the pictures.”

_“Yeah, you guys look adorable and she’s wonderful. I forgot to ask you to buy flowers for her. Your nana looks so healthy as well. I wanna eat her cookies.”_

“You hate sweets.”

_“Wrong. I hate London. More than anything in the world right now.”_ Charles retorted. _“How about you? Get a boyfriend yet?” _

“Do I really sound like I’m that desperate to have a boyfriend right now? Get a life, Charlie boy.”

_“Having a boyfriend wouldn’t make you lose your life. It adds beauty to it.”_

“Eh, I’m too busy with my study or I’m gonna lose my scholarship.”

_“Okay, fine. But when I get back there, and I see you with some guy kissing in the tree, you owe me $100.”_

“Why are you trying to take money from me? You’re technically one of the richest family in this country.” Erik chuckled, playing a long.

_“That’s my parents’ money!”_

“That’s what the rich people always say.”

_“Fine. $5. And a foot massage.”_

Erik sighed. “What if I don’t?”

_“What do you want?”_

“$5 and a trip to Italy by myself?”

_“You’re being too comfortable there, my friend.”_

Erik chuckled. “Okay. $5, and you take me to an expensive sushi dinner.”

_“Deal.” _Erik could only shake his head with a smile._ “So, tell me something. I miss New York, can’t wait to get the ‘bloody’ out of here next month. Give me something!” _

“Nothing much.” Erik was honest. There was really nothing that interesting here. “Oh, Steve said hi.”

_“WHAT?!”_ There was a rustle and inaudible sound from the other side of the call, Erik needed to check his screen if there was something wrong with his phone.

“Charles?” Erik asked, genuinely concerned.

_“DID HE SAY ANYTHING ELSE? DID HE ASK ABOUT ME??? I’M COOL, I’M FINE, HAHAHAHAH! YEAH TELL HIM ‘HEY’ TOO, BUT LIKE CASUALLY, NOT SOUND LIKE I ACTUALLY KNOW HIM FROM YOU THAT MUCH, Y’KNOW-”_

Never mind.

_“DOES HE HAVE A BOYFRIEND YET?? WAIT NO, DON’T TELL ME, I DON’T WANT TO BE DISAPPOINTED! WAIT TELL ME! WAIT--”_

“He doesn’t.”

_“YESSSSSSSSS!”_

Erik could only shake his head. No one would believe this side of Charles except him and Logan. Charles’ calm and charming manner were just act, as Logan said it. That boy actually just a six-year-old kid who had a teenage crush on Steve Rogers once he saw his picture Erik sent him that one time at the gym. Charles would never shut up about him ever since, and always wanted selfies of Steve doing some work out.

_“Oh, I gotta go. Uh-hum, will you please be a lamb and keep Steve Rogers single until I get back? Okay? Bye! Call you again later!”_

Erik didn’t have time to respond, Charles already hung up. Ever since he lived with Tony, he never wondered again why Charles and Tony were friends.

“Hey, we’re gonna go to the store to buy some supplies. You coming?”

Erik turned his head around and saw Stephen peeked his head out the glass door, wearing a red sweater and a black training pants. So he just got back from his run.

“Yeah, I need new a toothbrush.” Erik nodded, walking into the house without noticing Stephen’s lingered stare on him. Erik grabbed his jacket while Stephen waited for him at the front door. They walked downstairs and met Steve who was closing the garage door.

“Sure you don’t want to wash up first?” Stephen asked, pointing at the black stain on Steve’s face.

Steve tried to wipe it out but instead made more mess on his face. “Ah, dammit. Hang on, I’ll wash my face first.” And then he rushed into the house, leaving Erik and Stephen outside.

Stephen crossed his arms on his chest, leaning to the railing. While Erik just stood there playing with his feet.

“How’s your family?” Erik turned his head to Stephen, surprised.

Erik wasn’t the type to talk a lot, neither was Stephen. They were both not having that much similarities as Erik learnt. Stephen liked to wake up in the morning, Erik hated it. Stephen hated working out at the gym, Erik loved it. Stephen liked playing music, Erik couldn’t do it for dear life. Stephen was kind of a movie snob, Erik just watched movies without having so much thoughts.

So he was surprised that Stephen asked bout his life now. He didn’t even know that Stephen _knew_ he visited his family.

“Fine.” Erik replied shortly, earning a chuckle from Stephen.

“Just fine?”

Erik blinked, suddenly feeling nervous. “Well, my grandmother actually fell sick for three days, but she’s getting better so fast when I came home.” Don’t blame Erik for being nervous, okay? Stephen never really moved his stare away from the poor boy. “Ah, you?”

“Nothing much. My dad is boring.”

Erik nodded, because he didn’t know how to respond. Or just more to he didn’t know what to ask. Tony and Steve usually had things to talk about with. Tony was very talkative, and Steve always had stories with him. Erik didn’t find any difficulties to talk with them. Or Charles and Logan, because usually they talked a lot and he just listened.

“Say hi from me.” Stephen said suddenly. “To your family, I mean.”

Erik nodded. “I will. Thank you.”

And then silence. Stephen was no longer looking at him and looked at the road blankly instead. Erik suddenly didn’t want to conversation to end just like that. He wanted to talk again.

“How’s Christine?”

Stephen shot a look at him and Erik could see the greyish blue eyes of Stephen that were really pretty. That’s why Erik felt he said something from the way Stephen stared at him back, he was just innocently asking. 

“We broke up.” Stephen replied honestly, Erik was surprised by the answer. “Right before the summer break.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Stephen shrugged his shoulder. “It’s my fault.”

“How?”

Stephen glanced at Erik before he looked down to his feet like he was embarrassed, and exhaled an air from his mouth. “For not seeing the potential of my own friend might fuck her brains out because I didn’t give her the attention she needed.”

Erik was impressed that Stephen could actually still blame himself after her girlfriend cheated on him. The arrogance he had suddenly disappeared in Erik’s eyes. He saw them as the healthy couple, Christine was a nice girl. She met the gang several times, actually made Erik and Steve kind of jealous that they were the only two who’s not in a relationship.

“You’ll find a better girl.” Erik was just saying that, but it made Stephen smirked yet his face showed some weird kind of annoyance.

“Yeah. It kinda pissed me off that I caught Nick staring at my ass several times and then _she_ fucked him instead. I’d like to fuck Nick to get back at her, but he’s not really my type.”

Erik snorted, and laughed at Stephen’s face. It’s clear that he’s upset but knowing he couldn’t do much and it frustrated him, making Erik wanted to comfort him and thought he was kind of adorable. And just like that the Stephen he knew for being egoistical asshole was back.

“How dare you…” Stephen hissed at Erik, but he knew Erik just couldn’t help it.

“Sorry, heheh…” Erik tried to stop his laugh. “Let’s have some drinks tonight. My treat.”

Stephen lifted his eyebrow, a smile painted on his face. “Oh, your job is going well, huh?”

Erik smiled, genuinely. “No, it’s terrible. But it pays well.”

“Okay.”

Then they heard the door was slammed shut, they turned their head to Steve who was walked down the stairs with clean face. “Let’s go.”

\--

Stephen wasn’t that much of an asshole as his first impression. He was still an arrogant bastard, but it’s just because he had right to be. He was handsome, smart, rich. He was a decent friend, liked music and movies, having lots of little trivias about things in his head. He always had this one song to hum every single day and that low tone of voice of him was kinda haunting. Even Steve liked humming together with him.

Which made Erik paid more attention to him since the day he said he broke up with Christine. They knew each other’s sexuality pretty fast, Erik never really stayed in the closet either. Sometimes he caught himself staring at Stephen when they were having dinner together, or breakfast, or just when he smoked at the porch and saw Stephen in the living room through the glass door.

Stephen was a very pretty man, he won’t going to lie about it.

“Can you suggest something that’s actually worth my time?” Stephen asked to Tony one day, after Tony suggested that they all go to one of his frat’s party, Phoenix. The most luxurious frat house in campus. He was still this cold-hearted ass, but the rest of the gang just never really took any offense because that’s just how Stephen talked.

“Oh, come on!” Tony actually whined, flopped his body on the couch and pouted like a child. “It’s gonna be great. Everyone’s gonna be there, I want you guys to meet my friends!”

“What friends?” Steve asked teasingly, eyes stuck on the TV while playing Mario Kart with Stephen.

“My _nice _and _know-how-to-have-fun _friends!” Tony retorted, almost hit Steve with a pillow on the couch.

“You’ve said that last time we went to that obnoxious _nice _friend of yours.” Stephen said with a flat face, remembering the time when Tony almost passed out in the kitchen and Erik got into a fight with Johnny Storm, one of the frat boys who almost killed Tony by burn down the house with a fire torch.

“That was on me, and I’m sorry! But Erika liked that party!”

“What party?”

The three heads turned around and saw Erik entered the house.

“Erika! My love, my bitch, my ride or die!” Tony greeted him with a big smile. “You look like shit.” He continued as Erik slapped his leg to make room for him to sit on the couch.

“You’ve been home late these days.” Steve said, glancing at him before getting back to his game.

“Yeah…” Erik mumbled and leaned his back to the couch.

“How’s your job?” Stephen asked, Erik sighed tiredly.

“Frustrating.” Erik rubbed his head. “I just really want to sleep.”

“Erika, Erika, listen.” Tony poked his arm repeatedly, making him turned his head. “Phoenix Party at Kurt’s place. You, me, Stephanie, and Stefon. This Saturday.”

Erik looked at Tony with a frown. He didn’t hate partying, but he was so exhausted.

“I’m not going!” Stephen protested, earning a kick on his back from Tony. “Shit, you’re making me lose!”

“You already lose.” Steve piled in.

“Shut up.”

Tony poked Erik’s arm again. “You’re going?”

Erik glanced at Tony’s bright and hopeful eyes. “I don’t know, maybe. Charles’ back in town, he wants to hang out too.” Erik reached his phone and checked the time.

“Charles is back in New York?” Steve rose his head up ad looked at Erik as he won the game. Stephen mumbled some curses because of it, pouting on the floor making Erik letting out a small smile.

“Yeah.” Erik nodded and looked at Steve again, he could see a slight blush crossed Steve’s cheeks. “His program in UK has finished. He’s gonna be here this weekend.”

“Who’s Charles?” Stephen frowned, being the only person who wasn’t in the same page.

“My… and Tony’s friend back in highschool.” Erik replied, checking Stephen’s reaction who had a stoic face as usual.

“BRING HIM! Right?! Stefon, what’d you say?” Tony pointed at Steve immediately.

Steve nodded slowly. “Yeah… that’d be great..”

“Okay! Sweet! Come on, Erika!” Tony whined, clinging himself onto Erik.

“Get away from me.” Erik pushed him away before he got up from the couch to take a shower.

“Where are you going?!” Tony tried to reach his shirt but failed.

“Shower.”

“How about Kurt’s party?!”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Is that a yes or no?!” And Erik didn’t answer as he closed his bedroom’s door. Tony huffed and pouted. “I’ll take it as a yes. Stefon?”

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Steve nodded. Stephen reached the remote TV and turned the screen into one of the flash news. “I think everybody’s gonna go there as well. Wade told me about it too.”

“Jeez, how big is this party?” Stephen sighed. He really didn’t like partying.

“Super big.” Tony replied. “Phoenix always held the best party, Kurt picked the best venue for now, with best drinks, best people—”

“Best venue?” Stephen frowned. “Which best venue? Isn’t Phoenix already having the biggest house already?”

“We’re using the old house at the back of Pharmaceutical Department. I don’t know what kind of privilege that Phoenix has, but the school’s just okay with it.” And Tony just began rambling about the party non-stop for the next ten minutes, Stephen frowned all the time while Steve just sighed and told him he’s going.

Stephen got up from the floor and reached the kitchen, he prepared himself some wheat bread for him being a little hungry. The bathroom door opened and revealed Erik who was having a towel on his head, a black shirt and a blue sleeping short pants.

“He’s still going on about Phoenix’s party?” Erik asked Stephen, glancing at Tony who was still talking about the party to Steve at the living room.

“Yeah, Steve’s going too.” Stephen said, spreading some peanut butter on his bread.

“What about you?”

Stephen turned his head and met Erik’s gaze, before he faced down to this sandwich. “I… I don’t know.”

Erik nodded. “It sounds fun to me. I didn’t get the chance to come to Phoenix party last year.”

“You did.” Stephen corrected. “You punched Johnny Storm in the nose.”

“Oh.” Erik lifted his eyebrows. “That was Phoenix’s party?”

“Yeah.” Stephen chuckled. “The one that _Tasha_ almost died.” Stephen pressed his tone on Tony’s nickname.

“_That _was Phoenix’s party, huh? I didn’t notice.”

Stephen frowned and smiled. “Yeah. I saw you punched Storm—you were pretty drunk by the way, and actually brought you guys back home.”

“I didn’t remember Steve drove us back home.” Erik crossed his arms on his chest, remembering that Stephen couldn’t drive, he and Tony were wasted. He was chuckling along with Stephen but stopped when Stephen just stared at him with a sad smile.

“Because it was Christine who drove us back home.” He said and took a bite of his sandwich.

“Oh…” Erik was taken aback. “Sorry.”

“Why?” Stephen snorted, chuckling and swallowed his food. Erik looked away, feeling embarrassed. He awkwardly fidgeted his fingers on his towel and Stephen noticed it. “It’s fine!” Stephen said, a little loud with a big smile. “Were you about to take a cigarette outside? Let’s have some beer.” Stephen opened the fridge and pulled out the six packs.

Tony saw the six packs and shouted, “Give me one!”

Stephen walked towards the porch, Tony tailed him and still asking him about Kurt’s party. Erik was still standing in the kitchen, slowly walked to the couch to get his cigarette but stopped when he noticed Steve was staring at him.

“Are you okay?” the blonde man asked him.

“Yeah…” Erik said, pulling out his cigarette out of his bag on the couch, before he finally walked out with Steve to the porch to have beers with Stephen and Tony.

Erik was okay.

Erik was actually really okay. He was just having a weird feeling on his stomach but he was sure it’s not a big deal. He stared at his friends, having a conversation about the latest Phoenix party they’d been invited and how Tony almost died story again. He glanced at Stephen who was faking his anger towards Tony for making him taking care of drunk Tony.

All of sudden, Erik felt not okay. Erik wasn’t a talkative person, but he wanted to talk with Stephen. He wanted to hear Stephen’s story more, he wanted to see Stephen smile or laugh for telling Erik any story he had. 

And now, Erik was in the state of not knowing if he’s okay or not. Because Stephen passed him a bottle of beer with a smile. “This guy told me he doesn’t remember that party though.” Stephen said to Tony and Steve who were laughing. And it followed by Erik who was just shrugging his shoulders and drank his beer, while Tony and Steve made fun of him and re-enacted the scenes that Erik could barely remember.

Erik just stayed quiet and made a mental note that he had to tell Charles, that maybe, he wanted to lose that five bucks.


End file.
